<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sandali by noohdulss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774913">Sandali</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/noohdulss/pseuds/noohdulss'>noohdulss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/noohdulss/pseuds/noohdulss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kailangan ‘ko pa ba talaga ipaliwanag bakit mahal kita?”</p><p>Paano patigilin ang mundo sa pag-ikot.</p><p>“Bakit ako?”</p><p>At pag tumigil nga ba ito, titigil din ang sakit na nadarama niya.</p><p>“Sa lahat ng matamis na salita na namutawi ng aking labi, lahat ‘yon ay alay ko sayo.” Sambit na lamang ni Eren pagkatapos bumuntong-hininga.</p><p>“Putangina naman, Eren!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sandali</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what pushed me to write this and in Filipino too. </p><p>For those who loved and weren't not loved back, those who were too late, and to those who chose to let go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mahal kita!” Bulyaw niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sandali.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Saglit,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eren,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi pa siya handa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matagal na kitang mahal.” Dugtong ni Eren habang nakatitig sa lupang kinatatayuan niya. Alam niya sa sarili niyang, hindi pa siya handa makita si Levi. Hindi pa siya handang makita ang gulat at awang mamumuo–namumuo sa kanyang mga matang kakulay ng malalim na parte ng dagat na handang sisirin ni Eren para sa kanya. Mga matang kakulay ng bagyong namumuo sa kanyang kalooban na handang suungin ni Eren maabot lamang siya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi pa siya handang lumayo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hindi pa siya handang layuan ni Levi dahil sa pagkailang.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hindi pa siya handa.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ang hiling ni Eren sa mga tala ay isang saglit kahit isang iglap na katumbas ng isang kisapmata na tumigil ang oras. Isang saglit upang makapag-isip, makaramdam, at masaktan. Iglap na gagamitin niya upang makatayo sa sarili niyang mga paa dahil tila ba siya’y mabubuwal sa bigat ng kanyang dinadalang pagmamahal at pighati at upang makahabol sa agos ng panahon na tila ba tinutulak na lamang siya kung saan siya tangayin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panahon upang makapag-isip, bakit hindi nga ba siya ang pinipili? Kahit kailan ay bakit nga ba hindi siya pinili ni Levi. Bakit nga ba kahit kailan ay hindi siya naging sapat para kay Levi. Bakit hindi siya nakikita kahit siya ‘yung laging naryan tuwing kailangan niya ng kasama. Si Eren ang handang maging panyo sa mga panahong lumuluha siya dahil sa mga dating kasintahan, dahil sa mga problema sa pamilya. Siya rin ‘yung nandyan ng walang palya tuwing masaya si Levi. Bakit nga ba hindi siya ang pinipili?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nais din niyang magkaroon ng panahon upang masaktan, mapagod, at lumuha dahil kahit gaano niya kamahal si Levi, tao rin siyang nakakaramdam at nasasaktan. Taong kumikirot ang kaloob-looban tuwing nakikita niyang masaya ‘yung tinitibok ng puso niya sa piling ng iba.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bakit?” Bulong ni Levi sa katahimikan na bumalot sa kanila.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paano nga ba patigilin ang sandali.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kailangan ‘ko pa ba talaga ipaliwanag bakit mahal kita?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paano patigilin ang mundo sa pag-ikot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bakit ako?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At pag tumigil nga ba ito, titigil din ang sakit na nadarama niya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sa lahat ng matamis na salita na namutawi ng aking labi, lahat ‘yon ay alay ko sayo.” Sambit na lamang ni Eren pagkatapos bumuntong-hininga.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Putangina naman, Eren!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Sabi niya sa gitna ng mga hikbing kumawala sa kanyang anyo. “Hindi ko sinasadya! Levi, hindi naman pinili ‘yun eh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kung maaari lamang kalimutan ang araw na ito. Araw na inalay ang kanyang puso sa taong tinitibok nito para lamang hindi ampunin at mabigo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ang daming tao d’yan! Bakit ako pa?” Sigaw ni Levi, ngipin ay nagngangalit sa gigil at pagkasiphayo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Le–,”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kailan nga ba naging sa kanya si Levi?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Levi, mahal kita.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At mahal ko si Erwin.” Sagot ni Levi.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Kung ako na lang sana, ang tinibok ng puso mo.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nais isagot ni Eren ngunit sino nga ba siya upang hilingin ‘yun?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alam ko,” Sabi ni Eren at humingang malalim. “Gusto ko lang sana malaman mo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Bago ako umalis.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Nais niyang idugtong pero para saan pa nga ba?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kung maaari lamang na huminto ang panahon kahit saglit, upang mahabol ang kanyang pulso, pahintuin ang luhang tuloy-tuloy ang agos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sana hindi mo na lang sinabi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masaya akong sinabi ko.” Yaon ang salitang huling sinambit niya, bago siya tumalikod at lumakad papalayo sa minahal niya ng sampung taon. Hindi tiyak kung kailan ulit sila magkikita at kailan ulit pagtatagpuin ng landas ni tadhana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At sa paglisan, isasapuso ang araw na ito hanggang masanay at makalimutan ang sakit na nadama. Bibitiw na bago pa kumalas, puputulin ang koneksyon, at una ng lilisan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Paalam, Levi. Sana ay alagaan ka niya.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please drop a comment and let me know what you think.</p><p>twitter: @noohdulss<br/>tumblr: noohdulss</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>